


Alea jacta est

by Alaiya



Series: De Cancer en Capricorne : amis et amants [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Fate & Destiny, M/M, Sequel, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: Les gens heureux n'ont pas d'histoire paraît-il ; pourtant le passé en est une, qui ne peut être ignorée.





	Alea jacta est

**Author's Note:**

> **Note** : Ce texte prend place dans l'UDC!verse et se déroule quelques mois après ["Traits d'union"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884250).

 

_ Temple du Cancer - Sanctuaire, Grèce – Décembre 2010 _

« Il est quelle heure ?

— Pas loin de trois heures du matin.

— Eh bien, ça va être gai demain… Enfin, tout à l’heure ! »

Et le Cancer de fermer les yeux avant de se renfoncer encore un peu plus dans son vieux canapé avec un soupir d’aise, sa nuque épousant le dossier arqué sous le poids de sa tête, et les bras étendus de part et d’autre sur les coussins avachis.

« Ça t’a posé un problème ?

— De quoi ? »

Se redressant à peine, Angelo avisa le dos arrondi de Shura, assis au bord de la banquette à côté de lui et qui avait raflé sur la table basse cendrier et briquet pour fumer ce qui serait vraisemblablement sa dernière cigarette de la nuit.

« Le mariage. Qu’ils le remarquent.

— Non, pourquoi ?

— J’ai cru. »

La fumée s’éleva haut sous le plafond d’où tombait une lumière trop vive, que les ampoules des lampes d’appoint grillées et non remplacées par leur propriétaire leur imposaient pour pallier l’obscurité de cette nuit sans Lune.

« Il me semble que je n’étais pas le seul à le vouloir.

— Ai-je jamais dit le contraire ?

— Ce soir, tu l’as fait en tout cas. »

Angelo ne voyait pas le visage de son compagnon, drapé dans sa quasi immobilité, sa seule épaule droite roulant sous son pull au rythme de sa cigarette portée à ses lèvres. Il passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait dit déjà ? _Ah. Oui. C’est vrai._ Sauf que ce n’était pas… Cette même main, qu’il voulut tendre ensuite vers l'autre homme, ne rencontra que le vide. Shura déjà se levait pour aller jusqu'à la fenêtre et l’ouvrir en grand sur le froid de l'hiver.

« Tu sais le temps qu’il faut pour obtenir une température _acceptable_ dans cette ruine ? Protesta l’Italien.

— Et tu sais combien il en faut pour faire disparaître l’odeur de clope ?

— C’est toi qui fumes à l’intérieur, je te signale. Putain, mais c’est le monde à l’envers… » Et toujours maugréant, le Cancer finit par se lever à son tour afin de rejoindre Shura dont il chipa d’un geste preste la cigarette aux trois quarts consumée, qu’il acheva d'une seule bouffée.

« Et comme ça, on n’en parle plus, fit-il en l’écrasant sur le rebord extérieur avant de l’expédier en direction d’un pot de fleurs d’où n’avait de toute façon jamais rien émergé d’autre que des mégots. Écoute…

— Ce n’est pas un reproche, coupa le Capricorne. Je suis surpris, c’est tout.

—On ne leur en a pas parlé plus tôt parce qu’on avait nos raisons, non ?

— Oui, mais pas celles que tu as données tout à l’heure.

— Et toi, tu ne leur en as pas fourni d’autres.

— Encore aurait-il fallu que tu m'en laisses placer une. »

Lorsque le visage de l’Espagnol se fermait, son regard, déjà sévère, se durcissait encore un peu plus, et le noir des iris s’épaississaient jusqu’à y éteindre la moindre lueur. Mais il n’était pas en colère, non : juste déçu. Cette même déception dont le Cancer avait cru percevoir le frôlement un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, quand la voix de son compagnon s’était éteinte alors que dans le même temps lui-même répondait du tac au tac aux questions et piques de leurs camarades, avec une verve nourrie du silence de l’autre.

Une brise intermittente et glacée lui tira un frisson et, écartant sans brusquerie l’Espagnol, il referma la fenêtre. Avant d’attraper son bras alors qu’il lui tournait déjà le dos.

« Qu’ils n’aient pas besoin de savoir, c’est une chose ; que moi je réalise à quel point tout ça est vrai en est une autre. Shura, s’il te plaît. »

Le Capricorne pivota lentement, sans chercher à se dégager pour autant. Les doigts d’Angelo, qui s’étaient brièvement desserrés pour le laisser se retourner, se refermèrent derechef sur son coude. Ils s’entre-regardèrent un instant en silence puis :

« Ce n’est pas possible, voilà ce que je me dis. »

La poigne d'Angelo s’était raidie, sans que Shura ne cillât. Attentif, son regard avait accroché celui que l’autre homme n'essayait pas de lui dérober. Même si dans sa voix un frémissement témoignait de la difficulté de prononcer des mots auxquels il rechignait. Parce que les énoncer revenait à leur conférer du sens.

« Chaque matin, quand je me réveille et que j’y pense, que je vois cet anneau à mon doigt, c’est la première chose qui me vient à l’esprit. Qu’il doit y avoir une erreur quelque part. Que ça ne peut pas m’être arrivé. Pas à moi. Tu comprends ?

— Je ne suis pas sûr. Enfin, si, je vois mais – l’Espagnol secoua doucement la tête – tu as accepté presque tout de suite. Et que je sache, tu parles d’avenir autant que moi.

— Sauf que je n’ai jamais _payé_ , Shura. Et il y a quelque chose de pas logique là-dessous. De pas _normal_. Tiens, cette fille par exemple. »

Le souvenir de la Colombienne se tendit entre eux tel un fil barbelé mais Angelo refusa à Shura la possibilité de le couper, l’obligeant à baisser la main qu’il avait voulu lever jusqu’à ses lèvres.

« Cette fille, reprit-il sourdement, qu’est-ce qu’elle a pensé, d’après toi, en nous voyant ensemble ? Qu’est-ce qu’elle penserait si elle savait que le bourreau de son père mène une petite vie bien pépère, marié et heureux de l'être ?

— Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ce que les autres pensent de toi ?

— Depuis que je ne suis plus capable de me rappeler qui j’ai tué, et pourquoi, pendant que d’autres n’en ont rien oublié. D'ailleurs, e _ux_ non plus n’ont pas oublié.

— Eux ? – l’Espagnol avait ouvert de grands yeux – mais enfin, tu ne peux quand même pas imaginer une seule seconde qu’ils pensent encore à ce que tu as fait !

— Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ?

— C’est du passé, Angelo ! Ils savent ce que tu es, aujourd’hui. Rien ne peut être effacé, c’est vrai, mais Masque de Mort a disparu depuis des lustres. Définitivement. On ne peut pas indéfiniment reprocher des choses à quelqu’un qui n'est plus.

— Lui, sans doute. Mais pas son palmarès. _Mon_ palmarès. Et, non – l’Italien posa sa main libre bien à plat sur le torse du Capricorne pour prévenir des mots inutiles, en sus d’être hors de propos – _ça_ n’a rien à voir. Ne va pas chercher de logique là où il n’y en pas.

— Tu te trompes. A leur sujet, je veux dire. Tous autant qu’ils sont, ils sont sincères vis-à-vis de toi.

— D’accord. Mais ça ne suffira pas. Ça ne peut _pas_ suffire.

— Suffire à quoi ?

— Je n’ai pas mérité ce que j’ai aujourd’hui. Et je le mérite d’autant moins que j’en savoure chaque seconde et que je ne pense pas souvent au _reste_. Pas assez en tout cas. Je ne regrette même pas ce que j’ai pu faire. Bon sang, Shura, tu ne vois pas à quel point c’est _trop facile_? »

Les deux mains du Cancer retombèrent, soudain inutiles le long de ses cuisses. Et une sorte de crainte traversa brièvement son regard, indécise, comme ne sachant pas si elle devait s'enraciner là, ou plus simplement poursuivre son chemin sans pour autant ne laisser aucune trace de son passage.

« Tôt ou tard, il faudra que je paye. D’une façon ou d’une autre. Tout ce que j’ai, tout ce que tu me donnes, je vais devoir le rendre. Comment, quand, j’en sais foutre rien, mais c’est comme ça que ça doit se passer, point barre. Et cette idée me fout la trouille parce que je me dis que ce qui m’attend sera à la mesure de cet espèce de bonheur tellement grand que je suis incapable de lui trouver la moindre limite quand je pense à toi, quand je te regarde, quand je me dis que tu es là et qu’à chaque fois c’est un putain de miracle. Et aussi parce que je t’aime à en crever. »

Le sourire qu’eut le Cancer en prononçant ces paroles cisailla le cœur de Shura, plus sûrement encore que les termes eux-mêmes et le raisonnement implacable qu’ils sous-tendaient. Il voulut parler, temporiser, argumenter, lui dire à quel point ses inquiétudes étaient infondées, qu’il n’y aurait jamais ni punition, ni châtiment, que parfois les choses n’ont aucune relation de cause à effet entre elles, qu’ils continueraient à vivre heureux et que rien ne viendrait jamais leur faire du mal, _lui_ faire du mal, qu’il devait oublier tout ça et…

Sa bouche se referma, sans avoir proféré le moindre mot. Face à lui, toujours avec ce sourire un peu tordu accroché à son visage, Angelo reprit sur un ton étrange, fruit d’un mélange inattendu de nervosité et de mélancolie :

« C’est vrai, je ne te le dis pas assez souvent. Que je t’aime. Après tout – un rire éraillé lui échappa – tu le sais, alors à quoi bon, pas vrai ?

— Angelo…

— Mais au fond, poursuivit l’Italien avec précipitation et sans tenir compte ni de l’interruption, ni du mouvement inachevé de Shura dans sa direction, c’est surtout parce que tu l’acceptes. Et maintenant, excuse-moi mais faut que j’aille prendre l’air. J'étouffe dans cette baraque. »

Et le Cancer de se dérober à son compagnon quand celui-ci voulut le retenir, s’échappant vers le naos du temple, un bref courant d’air glacé dans son sillage lorsqu’il referma la porte de ses appartements derrière lui.

 

* * *

 

« Tiens. »

Angelo ne sursauta pas quand son compagnon drapa autour de ses épaules le vieux plaid qui à l’instar du canapé sur lequel il avait l’habitude de traîner, avait connu des jours meilleurs. Ni quand l’autre homme s’installa derrière lui, une marche ou deux plus haut, ses jambes de part et d’autre du corps du Cancer autour duquel il enroula ses bras avant de reposer son front contre l’arrière de sa tête.

« Tu aurais dû m’en parler, murmura Shura, et son souffle chaud se perdit agréablement entre sa nuque et la couverture.

— Pourquoi faire ? Ça ne change rien.

— Ça m’aurait évité d’être injuste avec toi.

— Ah, tu vois bien que c’était un reproche.

— Arrête.

— D’accord. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, se réchauffant l’un l’autre tandis que le Capricorne s’arrondissait encore un peu plus autour de son compagnon. Puis Angelo attrapa ses mains sous la couverture et se laissa aller en arrière entre ses bras, s’adossant contre lui. Les yeux levés vers le ciel sombre, sa voix se fit chuchotis :

« Tu sais, il y a quelques années de ça, j’ai voulu expliquer à Aiolia qu’il était complètement con [1]. Enfin, je ne le lui ai pas tout à fait dit en ces termes, mais il s’était mis en tête de tout laisser tomber pour rejoindre et protéger Jane. Le Sanctuaire, les Portes, nous… Il n’en avait plus rien à faire et considérait avoir le droit de décider par lui-même de ce qui était bon pour lui. Alors je lui ai montré les étoiles et je lui ai dit qu’il se trompait, qu’on n’avait le choix de rien. Et qu’il ferait mieux de s’en accommoder parce que sinon…

— Sinon ? »

L’étreinte de Shura s’était resserrée et en lieu et place du ciel scintillant, c’était le visage de l’homme qui avait calé sa tête contre son épaule qu’il contemplait.

« Sinon, il irait au devant de grandes désillusions.

— Hum, ça non plus, tu n’as pas dû le lui dire de cette façon.

— C'est bien possible. »

Angelo eut un sourire et, plus que son corps contre le sien, ce dernier réchauffa le Capricorne dont les lèvres s’étirèrent à leur tour.

« Sauf que le plus con de nous deux, ce n’était pas peut-être pas lui, finalement. Tu sais, aujourd’hui, quand je regarde le ciel, de quoi je rêve ? De ne plus voir ces foutues étoiles. Je voudrais qu’elles disparaissent et que la nuit soit la plus noire possible. Qu'elles ne soient plus là pour diriger nos vies sans que nous ne puissions nous y opposer, pour nous menacer des pires châtiments possibles s'il nous prend l'envie de les envoyer se faire foutre. Aiolia, lui au moins, il a tenté de les oublier. Il a essayé, et même si ça n’a pas marché – parce que j’étais trop lâche, sûrement, pour l’encourager dans cette voie – au moins il y a _cru_. Et moi aussi, aujourd’hui, j’aimerais y croire. Je donnerais n’importe quoi pour ça. Mais je n’y arrive pas. »

Leurs doigts s’emmêlèrent sous la couverture et quand ceux de son ami, de son amant, serrèrent les siens à les briser, le Cancer ferma les yeux.

« Peut-être que tu as raison. »

Le souffle de Shura contre sa tempe. Son corps frissonnant contre le sien. Et puis sa force, tout autour de lui.

« Peut-être qu’il y a un prix à payer. Je n’y ai pas pensé parce que pour moi, tu n’as jamais été _ce_ coupable-là. Mais les faits sont ce qu'ils sont, c'est vrai. Je ne sais pas ce qui peut arriver. Ni quand. Et toi non plus. Alors… »

La joue de l’Espagnol glissa contre celle d’Angelo et son visage disparut dans le creux de son cou, sa voix s’étouffant contre sa peau, contre l’artère qui pulsait juste en dessous :

« Alors croyons-y, ensemble, au moins pour aujourd'hui. Ne laissons pas ce qui pourrait arriver nous empêcher de vivre la vie qu’on a tous les deux choisie. Donne-toi le droit de m’aimer comme moi je t’aime. Donne-toi le droit de le dire. Donne-toi le droit d’être heureux, maintenant. Parce que s’il devait t’être repris, qu’au moins tu l’aies utilisé, ce droit. Avec moi. Et pour nous.

— Et après, hein ? Est-ce que tu pourras seulement vivre avec ce que tu n’auras plus ? »

Le _tu_ , abrupt et inattendu, fut comme une brûlure, prémices d’une dévastation dont Shura détourna aussitôt le regard de son âme. Non. Le présent était tout ce qui comptait.

« Je n’aurai rien à regretter. Je ne veux que t’aimer, Angelo, peu m'importe un futur qui n’existe pas encore.

— L'aveuglement est une tare, tu es au courant ?

— Je n'ai jamais prétendu être parfait. »

Une des mains d'Angelo se libéra pour aller s'enrouler autour de la nuque de Shura qui demeura tête baissée, puis ferma les yeux sous l'effet de la tiédeur de la paume qu'il avait tantôt réchauffée dans la sienne.

« Ce ne sera pas pour moi, le pire.

— Je sais. »

_Je sais._

Angelo lui jeta un regard pensif quand, se redressant, Shura attrapa sa main le temps d'apposer ses lèvres à la naissance de son poignet puis de la lui rendre. A son tour, il leva les yeux vers la voûte céleste :

« Je suis d'accord.

— A savoir ?

— Aiolia est effectivement moins con que toi. »

Le reniflement vaguement indigné d'Angelo lui parvint mais avant que celui-ci amorçât une volte-face, il l'emprisonna entre ses bras avec assez de force pour l'immobiliser. Au moins pour quelques secondes.

« Notre destin est peut-être inscrit là-haut mais nous sommes libres de le subir ou de nous l'approprier. Je ne déciderai pas pour toi mais – Shura baissa les yeux vers lui – peut-être que j'essayerai de te convaincre. Quand ce jour viendra – s'il vient – j'aimerais que tu me promettes de m'écouter.

— Ce qui ne m'engagera à rien ? - Shura eut un signe de dénégation – Dans ce cas, je te le promets.

— Et pour ce qui me concerne... »

Les traits de Shura se contractèrent l'espace d'une respiration, si brève qu'Angelo crut d'abord à l'une de ces impressions confuses que la nuit sait si bien distiller à la faveur des sens qu'elle bouleverse. Le cosmos qu'ils partageaient, cependant s'était teinté d'une douleur aussi pure et pleine que la résolution qui l'accompagnait. Angelo frémit. Puis courba la tête.

« … J'ai déjà fait mon choix. »

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] référence au [chapitre 23 - partie II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001117/chapters/2026453) de ["Une deuxième chance"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001117)


End file.
